the letter that ed got
by fmafanatic91
Summary: ed got a letter saying that they have a lead on the Philosipher's Stone and Ed can't figure out what it has to do with the homonculus. This is the first chapter please review


**this is my second fma fanfic and please review**

"Ed what are you doing?"asked Winry

"What?"asked Ed

Ed was walking toward the mailbox. He was hoping to get a letter from Roy Mustang

"I was going to the store and I was hoping you would come to the store with me."said Winry

"I'm not going to stand in the store for a half an hour waiting for you to pick out which screwdriver you want."said Ed

"I was going to look for a wrench."said Winry

Winry hit Ed on the head with her wrench

"No wonder you want a new wrench."said Ed rubbing his head

"Will you come to the store with me?"asked Winry

"Sure."said Ed

Winry and Ed was walking to the store. Winry saw a new wrench in the store window

"Ed will you buy me this wrench?"asked Winry

"Sure."said Ed

Ed handed her the money for the wrench while he walked away

"Where are you going?"asked Winry

"I'm going to see what the commotion is."said Ed as he walked toward a crowd

Winry went in the shop and bought the wrech and followed Ed to the crowd

"Attention Everyone."shouted a person standing on a crate facing the crowd

"May I have your attention?"asked the person standing on the crowd

"Will everyone be quiet?"shouted Ed

"Thank you."said the person standing on the crate

Ed was interested in what the person had to say

"Everyone has to participate in the games that will be held on Saturday at noon."said the person standing on the crate

"That's it?"asked Ed

"That's what the commotion was all about?"asked Ed

"Let's go home and tell my grandma."said Winry

"Wait I want to know more about these games."said Ed

"I'm going home."said Winry

"I'll be home in a minute."said Ed

Ed started walking toward the person who was standing on the crate who started walking away from the crowd

"Wait up."said Ed

the person turned around

"What are we going to do at these games?"asked Ed

"The games aren't for short little kids."said the person

Ed was mad

"Who are you calling so small that you can step on?"asked Ed

"I didn't say that."said the person

Ed was too mad to answer. Ed started to walk away

Ed was home and Winry saw a letter on the kitchen table

"Ed is this letter for you?"asked Winry

"Probably. Does it have my name on it?"asked Ed

"It says Mr. Elric."said Winry

"I'll open it."said Ed

Ed reached out for the letter but Den grabbed the letter and ran off with it

"Give me back that letter!"shouted Ed

Pinako walked in

"If you weren't so short then Den wouldn't've grabbed the letter from you."said Pinako

Ed was mad

"Who are you calling so small that you can't see with a magnifiying glass!"screamed Ed

"I didn't say that."said Pinako with a puzzled look on her face

Winry took the letter out of Den's mouth

"Here you go."said Winry

"Thanks."said Ed as he opened the letter

_Dear Mr. Elric,_

_How are you? I'm fine. I just thought you would like to know that we have a lead on the Philosipher's stone. Oh, and that a homonculus is loose. We need you to see what type of homonculus it is so we can lock them up. Thank you for your time._

_Roy Mustang_

"This is the letter that I was looking for."said Ed

"What does it say?"asked Winry

"I need to go to Roy Mustang and see what the lead is on the Philosipher's stone and I need to find a homonculus."said Ed

"Your leaving home?"asked Winry

"I need to find the Philosipher's stone."said Ed

Al walked in

"Am I missing something?"asked Al

"We need to go see Roy Mustang."said Ed

"We're leaving now?"asked Al

"Yes looks like it."said Ed

"Before you go take this."said Winry

"What is it?"asked Ed

Winry gave Ed an item wrapped in a cloth

"It's oil for your arm."said Winry

"Thanks Winry."said Ed

"Let's go Al."said Ed

Ed and Al went outside the door

Ed and Al were walking toward the train station

"How long will we be?"asked Al

"I don't know."said Ed

Someone ran past Ed and Al and they made Ed fall

"What was that for?"asked Ed

Al helped Ed up

"That guy looks familiar."said Al


End file.
